


Day 24: Stars

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [23]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Stars, they see everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: The stars give their thoughts on Simon and Baz... They see so much more than we do.





	Day 24: Stars

Stars

 

We see everything. We see the past, the present and the future. Simultaneously but separated. 

You say that's impossible? What do you think you're made of? 

You are light and stardust. 

We are a part of you as you are a part of us. Sometimes the most curious of you try to reach out to us. They'll never figure out the true meaning of our ancient connection. 

You have your maps and telescopes and rockets. We have knowledge. 

That's why the day this two dreamy boys paid us a visit didn't come as a surprise. 

We knew they were coming. They've already been here. They are here right now. It must have been an overwhelming experience for them. Suddenly being freed of all bonds but not quite. 

They still haven't figured out if they'd really been here and it makes us sad. 

The two had the opportunity to understand but they didn't embrace it. 

It was the first time someone had enough light, enough stardust, enough willpower to actually follow the bond between earth and infinity. 

It may have been an unconscious act but their desire for something hidden opened them up for this journey. 

We see their bright future and their chaotic past. 

But we also see them here. Right now. Right here. Afraid but hopeful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> I guess I got the idea of 'knowing beings' from Slaughterhouse five. (I love it) Time doesn't really matter. What happens, happens. The only thing you can do is live with it or... well, you know... don't do that. Life goes on no matter how bad it gets because there are always good things too, even if you can't see them right now.


End file.
